


Dash of Cinnamon

by SweetLittleDarling



Category: The Marvelous Mrs. Maisel (TV)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Dysfunctional Family, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, Romantic Comedy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22262656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLittleDarling/pseuds/SweetLittleDarling
Summary: "Susie, I'm pregnant.""By who? Your loser ex-husband?""No by my pissed off, broken hearted ex-fiancé."After being kicked out of the international portion of the tour by Shy, Midge Maisel finds herself alone, drunk, and covered in leftover pretzels. She finds herself standing in front of Benjamin's apartment and in a moment of weakness they sleep together. Three weeks later Midge finds herself in a familiar position huddled over a toilet and reminiscing over bad decisions. Now she has to juggle her possibly destroyed career, her volatile parents, and an unwanted and expected pregnancy.Oh, and she hasn't told Benjamin yet.
Relationships: Benjamin Ettenberg/Miriam “Midge” Maisel
Comments: 17
Kudos: 64





	1. The Twist

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this story, lovely readers! I've been binge watching The Marvelous Mrs. Maisel non-stop ever since Season 3 came out and I'm completely crazy for Midge and Benjamin! More will come soon.

**Dash of Cinnamon**

**One: The Twist**

“I still. . .I still can’t wrap my head around it.”

“We are fucked.”

“Beyond fucked.”

“So fucked that we won’t be able to walk for months-if ever.”

“Susie, that’s mildly inappropriate.”

“Oh, now you start worrying about what is appropriate?” Susie pushed away a glass of whisky. Was it her third glass or her sixth? She honestly couldn’t remember. All she knew was that she and Midge had stumbled into a bar in the middle of god knows where and had managed to drive half of the clientele away with the moaning and complaining. “You should have started worrying about that before you went onstage and made an ass out of yourself.”

“I know.” Midge grumbled. She wanted another drink to numb the pain away or maybe she should really find the nearest toilet so that she can vomit all that she had drank and eaten which at this point was 90% of alcohol.

“What possessed you to do something so stupid?”

“I don’t know.” Midge reached towards the peanut bowl that was nearly empty. She chewed on a peanut. It was stale. It had been hours since Shy’s plane had left them, yet it still stung like it had happened seconds ago. How could she had been so stupid? She kept replaying the moment in her mind.

Susie was right to be mad at her, she had been so cruel to poor Shy especially when he had given her, her big shot. Especially when he had trusted her by confining everything. Her stomach did somersaults. She had purchased her old apartment from Moishe. Her salary from the tour was thankfully in Susie’s capable hands and her salary should cover at least half of it. But there was still the water bill, the electricity bill, the kids’ tuition. . .her head was spinning.

“Damn it, Miriam you know better! After the Sophie incident you should have known better!” Susie dropped the glass so hard that she was surprised that she hadn’t broken it. “Do you need me to hold your hand though every performance?”

“Of course not,” Midge responded irritated. She felt hot and sweaty and she just wanted to go home. Her brand new beautifully tailored white suit was covered in pretzel crumbs, peanut shells, and cheap beer. “Where did you disappear too anyway that you couldn’t wait until I stopped making a complete fool out of myself?”

Susie’s eyes darted as she started stuffing some more peanuts in her mouth. “Look, it doesn’t matter what matters is that-“

“Closing time, ladies.” The elderly bartender that reminded Midge of Scrooge seemed to appear out of nowhere will the bill in hand. Midge opened her pocketbook and put the money down. “I got this. I owe you one.”

“You bet you do,” Susie huffed as the two of them exited towards the chilly, night air. It was closed to midnight and the city seemed almost deserted which was unusual. “I’m going to walk home, it’s just a couple of blocks away.” She said as she flagged down a cab for Midge. “Are you sure you’re going to be ok by yourself? You’re not going to break into a department store and try to steal opera gloves right?”

Midge rolled her eyes as she got into the taxi. “I’ll be alright, Susie.” She hesitated. “We will be alright right Susie?”

“I sure as hell don’t know, good nigh Midge. I hope that you wake up with a hangover tomorrow.”

“Thanks.” Midge said dryly as she got inside. The cab driver asked her wearily where she was going. Midge stopped short, the address to Midge and Shirley’s house in Queens at the tip of her tongue. They weren’t moving into the new apartment until next week. Instead she gave him a different address.

The taxi drive stopped in front of a nice apartment building complete with a doorman as he lit a cigarette. “Is this it, miss?”

Midge bit her lip and nodded as she handed him some money. She stepped outside and the doorman greeted her with a raised eyebrow. “Good morning, miss.”

It was one in the morning, so she guessed it was technically good morning. Suddenly Midge felt naked. “I’m not a hooker or anything.” She blurted out. “Really, I’m an upstanding citizen who never wears a skirt above her knee. . .” she trailed off when she realized that the doorman didn’t care. She had only been to Benjamin’s apartment twice and not since she had broke off the engagement.

She finally forced herself to enter the elevator. “4C.” she told the elevator operator. “I’m his cousin.” She lied. “From Idaho.” The last thing that she needed was for the entire building to believe that Benjamin hired hookers in the middle of the night. Much to her relief or disappointment Midge didn’t exactly know, the elevator operator didn’t seem to care. “4th floor.” He said as Midge exited the elevator.

Midge finally found 4C, she took a deep breath and knocked twice. She sucked in her breath, bad idea. Really bad idea. Benjamin didn’t deserve this. She had already dumped him once and here she was crying outside of his apartment like an abandoned cat. Panic entered Midge as she turned around to leave, but of course at that moment Benjamin decided to opened the door dressed in a pristine blue robe.

Midge burst out laughing, the man even combed his hair before bed. The laughing only caused Benjamin to furrowed his eyebrows even more. “Midge, what are you doing here?” he stared at her once pristine white outfit. “Dressed like a movie theater floor. Is that a pretzel?”

Midge furrowed her eyebrows as she looked at the pretzel bits that were currently stuck to her outfit. She dusted them off feeling the redness of embarrassment cover her cheeks. She didn’t know what to say so she started doing what she did best. She started talking. “I got kicked out of Shy’s tour.”

“Midge.”

“I humiliated him on stage, oh my god look at me. I am horrible human being, that poor kind and sweet man opened his heart out to me and I threw him under the bus in front of his friends and all of his fans. He will never live it down, his tombstone will have everything I said about him-“

“Midge-“

“And I know I deserved to be kicked out of the tour. I know that, but I needed this Benjamin. I really needed this and now everything is all gone and nothing is making sense and I know this sounds really shallow, but I bought some very wonderful outfits-“

“Midge.” Benjamin said firmly as he placed both hands on her shoulders. “Stop talking before the neighbors start thinking that you’re a lady of the night and come inside.”


	2. 2. Never Have I Ever

** Dash of Cinnamon **

** Two: Never Have I Ever **

Midge felt something wet on her cheek. For a second she wondered if she had peed herself or vomited on herself would have been a more likely scenario given how much she and Susie had drank the previous night.

Then it all came crashing back to her. Shy. The cancelled tour. The possible end of her career. Fuck.

Midge finally opened her eyes as she realized the wetness was her own drool. She also felt the heavy pounding in her head and she wince. Yep, she definitely had a hangover. Maybe she did deserved that.

It took another second for her to realize that she was in an apartment. An apartment that wasn’t her old one, the one that she was now occupying with her parents and her kids. No, this apartment was kind of scary and decorated in shades of gray, white, and navy blue. It reminded her of an upscale funeral home and it kind of creeped her out.

Where the hell was she? Then it hit her like an upcoming truck as the memories of yesterday came flowing back to her. The drinking. Oh, there had been so much drinking and then she had come to Benjamin’s apartment and she had insisted that they drink some more as she babbled on about her failures. Then she had tried some of her new comedy routine on him while he politely listened. Then she had started humping his leg, but it wasn’t her fault that he was so tall. 

Midge slowly sat up and she received confirmation about last night or very early this morning. She was naked. She and Benjamin had slept together even though she was no longer engaged to him. If her mother ever found out she would surely kill her herself.

Midge wondered how she would ever tell Imogene this. She would be scandalized and then intrigued, not to mentioned Susie and Joel. Her back creaked, maybe it would be best if she didn’t tell no one else about her sex life. Now where were her panties? 

She found her white, silk panties crumbled at the end of the bed and Midge quickly put then on. Now where was her skirt. That’s when Midge found a note on the small nightstand and she opened it, she recognized Benjamin’s fancy, doctor scrawl.

_ There’s orange juice in the fridge, it’s good for hangovers. Chin up, Maisel you and your career will bounce back. You always do. I have surgeries all day today, but I’ll pick you up for dinner tomorrow at 7pm. Rest up. _

_ -Benjamin _

Midge closed her eyes. She had made a big mistake, she should have just let Susie take her home.

* * *

Her heels cracked on the wooden floor as she walked back towards her apartment. At least one good thing had come out of her almost failed career as a comedian. The first half of the tour had paid for her to go back to her and Joel’s old apartment. So at least something good had come of it. Her parents and the kids would have some normalcy and the kids would be able to attend a decent school that wasn’t in Queens.

Midge pressed her skirt down, but it was not use it was still dirty not to mentioned she smelled like beer and she had dry mascara around her eyes. Midge opened the door of her apartment and found her mother arguing with a group of bored looking painters over paint samples. There were still dozens of boxes all around the apartment. Moving day.

“-I asked for eggshell when this is clearly winter white. Did you honestly think I wouldn’t have known the difference?” Rose Weissman raised an eyebrow and her annoyed expression turned to one of confusion. “Miriam? What are you doing here you are supposed to be on tour. Why is your skirt so dirty? And why-“

Midge shook her head as Ethan came in and hugged her by the knees, “Mommy, Mommy you’re back, come look at my new train. Daddy bought it for me-“

“Miriam, I asked you a question why are you dressed like that?”

“Mommy, can you get me some soldiers for my train? Can you, can you pretty please!”

“Abe, can you come here to talk to your daughter? Apparently, she is not talking to me.”

“Why is it that she is always my daughter when she does something wrong? Miriam, why are you dressed like that? Oh, never mind Miriam I was just telling your mother-“

“Will everyone please shut up,” Midge finally interrupted the endless wave of questions that were not helping her pounding headache at all. She needed some aspirin and a shower and she needed to erase the last 24 hours from her mind. “Just shut up. I need a bath and some time to think. I’ll answer all of your questions later.” She ignored the stunned looks from her parents as she went towards the bedroom looking for a box labeled dresses.

* * *

“You are taking classes to become a secretary?” Midge asked Imogene stunned the next day over roast beef sandwiches at a nearby deli. Imogene nodded proudly as she took a bite from her fry. “Why? Is everything ok with Archie? And the kids?”

Imogene rolled her eyes. “Everything is fine, Midge. But it is the new decade and-“ she trailed off as she looked at her friend. “Well, I just think that it’s good for me to have a backup plan. Besides Archie and Joel will be opening the club soon and they will need a secretary to handle all of the bookings and over my dead body will I let those boys hire some short hand girl named Tania.”

Midge burst out laughing. “Imogene, they are running a comedy club, not a strip club.” Imogene shrugged as if she couldn’t care. “Well, I’m proud of you for working so hard. Good for you, but what are you going to do about the kids?”

“My mother will take care of the kids and my two oldest will be in school soon.” Imogene signaled for the check. “Hey, we meet here for lunch and we only talked about me for an hour you never told me why you left Shy’s tour early. Is everything ok?”

Midge squirmed uncomfortably, trying to hide the embarrassment that was slowly coating her cheeks. She pulled some money from her purse. “Yes, everything is fine. It’s a long, boring story I’ll tell you next time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a wrap! Thank you so much for your patience as I updated the second chapter, enjoy :)


End file.
